Lembayung (TaeDonghan Fic)
by Lee Mico Malfoy
Summary: Hanya sebuah cerita singkat tentang Donghan yang menyukai Lembayung dan Kim Taedong. / Produce 101 Fanfiction with Kim Taedong x Kim Donghan as pairing a.k.a TaeDonghan Couple / [!] BxB. AU! Judul—Summary—Isi gak nyambung. DLDR s. ayan. g : )


**Proudly Present**

 **A Produce 101 Fiction.**

 **"Lembayung."**

 **Kim Taedong x Kim Donghan**

 **Rate K**

 **© Lee Mico Malfoy**

 **[!] BoysLove. AU! Alur kecepetan. Typos. OOC. DLDR s . ayan . g :)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lembayung yang bertengger dilangit senja ini berhasil membuat seorang pemuda tampan —dan sekaligus- manis mengembangkan senyumnya.

Panggil saja dia Donghan. Menyandang marga Kim, seorang murid kelas 11, pecinta lembayung senja, dan pengagum rahasia kakak tingkatnya dari klub fotografi —Kim Taedong-.

Bagi Donghan, Taedong itu seperti lembayung senja, indah dan bisa membuatnya merasa bahagia hanya karena menatapnya. Kalimat gombal memang, tapi memang begitu faktanya.

Bagi Donghan, Taedong dan Lembayung itu saling berhubungan. Karena, penyebab utamanya menyukai lembayung tak lain adalah Taedong.

Masih teringat jelas dalam ingatan Donghan bagaimana keduanya bertemu pertama kali. Kala itu Donghan yang baru saja menjalani masa orientasi tidak membawa barang yang diminta sang senior, dan membuat dirinya berakhir membersihkan kamar mandi sekolah. Dan ditengah hukumannya, seorang senior OSIS datang membantu dirinya tanpa banyak bicara. Beruntungnya lagi, karena ia terlambat pulang, sang senior mengajaknya pulang bersama. Berjalan beriringan dibawah lembayung senja. Dan sejak saat itu, Donghan memutuskan bahwa hal kesukaannya di dunia adalah Lembayung dan sang senior, Kim Taedong.

Bagi Donghan, menjadi pengagum rahasia Taedong sudahlah lebih dari cukup. Taedong mengenalinya saja sudah membuatnya begitu bersyukur. Tidak, ia tidak berminat berebut hati Taedong dengan para wanita atau pria manis di sekolahnya. Karena baginya, bisa melihat Taedong tersenyum pun bisa membuatnya bahagia.

'CKREK'

Donghan menoleh kaget kala mendengar suara _shutter_ kamera di belakangnya. Maniknya membola ketika mendapati Taedong tengah berdiri dihadapannya dengan kamera kesayangan milik sang pujaan.

"Ah— selamat sore sunbae." Donghan tersenyum canggung. Ouch, bagaimana bisa Taedong ada di _rooftop_ sekolah sesore ini?

"Sore, Donghan-ah." Yang lebih tua mengulas senyuman simpul.

"Kenapa kau tampak kaget ketika melihatku?" Taedong kembali membuka suara sambil terkekeh pelan melihat kecanggungan sang adik tingkat

"T—tidak apa-apa. Kenapa sunbae ada disini?" Donghan bertanya balik. Jemarinya bertaut gugup.

"Aku? Tentu saja sedang mengabadikan pemandangan yang indah." Jawab Taedong sembari memamerkan kameranya, membuat Donghan tertawa hambar akibat pertanyaan bodoh yang ia lontar. Bagaimana bisa ia lupa Taedong berasal dari klub fotografi?

"Hng, apakah aku menghalangi pemandangannya, sunbae?" Yang lebih muda termangu ketika yang lebih tua mendekat dan mengusak surainya sembari tertawa renyah.

"Bagaimana mungkin menghalangi? Karena kau lah pemandangan indah yang sedang ku abadikan." Donghan mengerjap lucu mendengar penuturan Taedong.

"Maaf— aku sepertinya salah dengar sun—"

"Aku memperhatikanmu, Kim Donghan. Aku selalu memperhatikanmu dari awal kau masuk ke sekolah ini."

Donghan tidak tau apakah ia terjatuh dari rooftop hingga kepalanya terbentur tanah, atau mungkin ia sedang demam tinggi dirumah dan membuatnya berhalusinasi bahwa Taedong menghampiri dan merengkuhnya di _rooftop_ sekolah.

"Kaulah pemandangan indah yang selalu ingin ku abadikan Donghan-ah. Apakah kau mau menjadi kekasihku?"

 **FIN.**

 _ **Hai. Hehehe. Lama tidak bertemu readernim ku tersayang. Mico kangen kalian, kalian kangen mico ndak? Ndak ya? Yawda aq gpp /g.**_

 _ **Maafkan keabsurdan diri ini dalam menulis fic diatas. Lagi wb tapi gemes pengen nulis. Padahal ada hutang ff lain. Yha hujat aq ajha.**_

 _ **Maafkan kalo kurang memuaskan, sadar kok mico kalo ini kependekan 8") Mood nulis amburadul, dan sistem kebut jadi ya gini hasilnya hehe.**_

 _ **Btw, Happy (belated) ied mubarok bagi kalian yang merayakan! Semoga bisa berjumpa lagi di fic selanjutnya~**_

 _ **Review juseyooooooong ~**_


End file.
